Dragonball Z: Still Meant to Be
by Nickyjoet
Summary: Sequel to DBZ: Meant to Be. Goku and Bulma are married and are enjoying their lives together, but their happy life makes Chi-Chi want to break them apart. What other conflicts will form, and will Goku and Bulma's relationship stay strong?
1. Prologue

Enter Disclaimer here!

Dragon ball Z: Still Meant to Be

Prologue

Chi-Chi watched as Goku and Bulma walked from the altar, smiling, waving and laughing together. It made her sick. She hated that Bulma was with Goku. Son Goku had been her husband for almost seven years, and he honestly wasn't that bad of a husband. The only reason she had yelled at him and fought with him was so that he would toughen up and get a job to support the family. Now, he was married to some blue haired slut.

The Ox-King looked down at his daughter and saw her white-knuckled grip on the chair in front of her. He shook his head; maybe he should have raised his daughter better.

"Chi-Chi," the Ox-King began.

"What is it dad?" Chi-Chi replied, her hateful gaze still plastered on Goku and Bulma.

"You were the one who let him go, and now he's found happiness with someone else, can't you…?"

"No, dad! I didn't want him to be with her, if I knew he was going to get with her I would have never divorced him!"

Some of the people started looking in her direction, but she just glared at them, making them turn away quickly.

"But Chi-Chi…"

"No, I'm going to break them apart, but I can't do it on my own. I'm going to need help, and I know just who to go to."

The Ox-King didn't like the look that came to Chi-Chi's eyes after that statement, but he was her father, he needed to stand behind his daughters decisions. It seemed like it was always like this. Ever since Chi-Chi's mother died he had spoiled Chi-Chi, anything she wanted daddy would get for her. And now, he was going to stand behind his daughter as she tried to ruin her ex-husband's new marriage…

* * *

A week later, Goku and Bulma were on their honeymoon, in some fancy hotel alongside a long stretch of beach, with a beautiful view of the ocean.

Goku and Bulma sat on the bed in their room, enjoying each other's company and the view out their sliding glass door. Bulma leaned her head on the shoulder of her husband and sighed longingly.

"I can't believe it…" Bulma said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"I'm your wife. I am Son Goku's wife!"

Goku laughed, "I'm glad you're my wife, and I'm glad that I'm your husband."

"Hey Goku, did you see how Chi-Chi acted at our wedding?"

Goku shook his head, "I didn't notice."

"She seemed mad."

"I wonder why…" Goku said, though actually he could care less. He was with the woman he loved now, and nothing could worry him, especially not his ex-wife.

* * *

Baba Urani looked the mad woman in the face sternly. Baba knew what this woman planned, because she could see the future, but her love for money defeated what she knew was the right thing to do.

"He's in here," Baba said, pointing to an area on her crystal ball where a cave was seen. "The cave is near here, about fifty miles that way." She said while pointing to the east.

Chi-Chi smiled evilly, "Thank you Baba, father you can give her the rest of the money now."

The Ox-King stepped forward sullenly and handed Baba the bag containing the rest of the money Chi-Chi had promised to give her. Baba saw that the Ox-King was not happy about this situation, and the All Seeing Crone pitied him. The large man turned and followed his daughter to their car located outside of Baba's palace.

"Goku, please have the strength to get past this next struggle." Baba whispered into the wind.

* * *

About an hour later, Chi-Chi and her father stood outside the cave Baba had directed them to. Chi-Chi was unsure of how to go about with this plan now, unsure of how the person inside of the cave would react. She needed to try though, so she mustered all of her courage and stepped closer to the cave entrance.

"Excuse me," she said into the cave. For a moment all she heard was the echo of her voice reverberating back to her.

"Get the hell away from here," a gruff voice came from the cave, "unless you want me to kill you."

"You don't understand. I'm here to…"

A ball of energy shot from the cave, just passing by Chi-Chi's head.

"Vegeta!" Chi-Chi shouted into the cave.

Silence answered her, but then the gruff voice was heard again, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Son Goku's ex wife, Chi-Chi"

Movement was heard from inside the cave and a naked Vegeta appeared.

"Why did you come here?" Vegeta asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"You hate Goku, right?"

Vegeta paused, "Yes…and?"

"And I hate Bulma and Goku," Chi-Chi said, "And I'm sure that if you and I work together, we can beat them."

Vegeta thought about that, "What's in it for me?"

"A place to stay, cooked meals, and clothing," Chi-Chi had planned on only saying the first two things, but upon seeing the naked Vegeta she decided to change her speech.

Vegeta did want to beat Goku, and he also preferred a home to this dank cave. His pride told him to kill the woman and continue on this path, but he pushed it aside, because it seemed his pride always kept him from attaining what he wanted.

"Fine, but if you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to kill you." Vegeta said and walked from the cave.

Chi-Chi smiled wickedly. This is going to be too easy, she thought. She had Vegeta on her side and she would try her hardest to help him beat Goku. She began walking back to the car, leaving a very downcast Ox-King standing outside of the cave.

The Ox-King watched the retreating forms of Vegeta and Chi-Chi. What had happened to his daughter? She was always such a sweet girl, but after she married Goku she started getting more hysterical. The Ox-King sighed. And now Chi-Chi was teaming up with an evil saiyan prince. He felt so disappointed, not in Chi-Chi, but in himself for not raising her better.

"Come on, dad!" Chi-Chi yelled.

The Ox-King let out another sigh and began walking back to the car.

**A/N: **Well, I planned on making the prologue longer than it was because in "Meant to Be" my prologue was at least 8 pages long. This prologue ended up being 3 pages long, but whatever, it kinda gives you a good idea of who the "bad guys" are.

I hope the sequel will be just as successful as my first one!


	2. Gohan's Girl

Enter Disclaimer Here

Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry, so very sorry for keeping you waiting sooo long. And this chapter is a tad short but I've had a lot of trouble with inspiration for writing this story. It's slowly crawling back to me tho. I have so many ideas for the story, but I can't seem to fill in the blanks. Hopefully this will tide you over until I can get chapter two to you guys.

Chapter 1

Gohan's Girl

Many years have passed and Goku and Bulma are still happily married. Gohan was in high school, and Goku Jr. and Trunks were in elementary. Gohan still was not allowed to date Videl thanks to Hercule, the man who claimed to have beaten Cell. Only few people in the world actually knew that Hercule hadn't beaten Cell.

Goku was in the gravity room training at a slow pace, not exactly in the mood for a hardcore training session. He was in super saiyan state, punching the air swiftly. He heard a knock at the gravity room door and the gravity went from 300g to 0g, and Bulma came in.

"Goku, Gohan is coming home with Videl, he has some news," she said with a smile.

"Did she finally agree to date him?" Goku asked excitedly, reverting to normal form.

"I don't know, he just said he had news, I can't wait!"

Goku smiled at how excited Bulma was about this, she was really starting to act like Gohan's mother. Goku grabbed a towel and began to wipe sweat off his face. "I think I'm gonna shower now." Goku began walking out of the room, but paused and looked over his shoulder at Bulma, adding, "You're welcome to join me."

Bulma's eyes widened. Wow, Goku sure is forward now, she thought. "Sure, I could use another shower today."

The couple walked together to their room…

* * *

Deep under the earth lies a hidden space ship, inside a warlock of great magic ability sat awaiting the return of his henchmen. He was a short alien, wrinkly skin, odd shaped head, strange clothes and bug eyes that looked as if they'd pop from his head. Soon he would fulfill his long deceased father's dream of awakening a powerful being to conquer the universe. But right now, he had to be patient; he knew the wait would be worth it.

* * *

Goku sat on the couch looking at Bulma, both wondered what Gohan's news was, but both were sure it was something good. Soon enough Gohan came into the house, Videl right behind him.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Gohan began, "Question… Do you guys know the Tenkaichi Budokai?"

Goku and Bulma both perked up, "Yes." They said in unison.

"Well it's returned, and Videl invited me to come to participate."

"And the winner of the tournament before last was you," Videl pointed to Goku.

Goku laughed, he remembered that tournament well. Not only had he fought an astounding final match against Piccolo, but he also realized he liked Bulma Briefs as more than a friend, but also lost the opportunity to be with her after agreeing to marry Chi-Chi.

"Oh cool, we're definitely going, right Goku?" Bulma looked to her husband excitedly.

"Of course! I should enter too."

Gohan cleared his throat, "I also kinda promised to teach Videl how to fly."

"Oh…" Bulma was a little disappointed that her son was not announcing that he was dating Videl, but at least the two were getting closer. "Well that's good." Bulma looked to Videl, "I think Gohan will be a very good teacher."

"I think so too," Videl said, sending a sidelong glance at Gohan.

After discussing the tournament for a few minutes, Gohan and Videl left the room to start training for the tournament. After they left Bulma turned to Goku and her face was stricken with tears.

"He's growing up too fast Goku!" she blubbered.

Goku grabbed his wife into his arms and hugged her, "I know, but hey, at least we still have Trunks and Goku Jr. to raise."

"I know," Bulma sobbed more, "and they're gonna grow up too!"

Goku just sighed and comforted his wife.

* * *

Later on, Bulma sat in the garden on the first floor of the Capsule Corp. foundation. She watched as the dogs, cats and dinosaurs all ran about playfully. She stood up and walked to a nearby pond, kicking off her shoes and dipping her feet into the cool water. She lay back on the grass, her blue hair strewn around her head wildly. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed, loving how relaxed and how happy she was. Life was just amazing right now for her. She was married, something that she's wanted for a long, long time, and she was married to the sweetest guy on the planet. She laughed; he's probably the sweetest guy in the universe!

She smiled when she saw a bird playfully chasing a pterodactyl overhead. It was funny how these very different animals got along so well. Then she thought about Piccolo, and how very different he was. He was evil, but after a while of getting beaten by Goku, the happy-go-lucky saiyan rubbed off on him and he became good. Now they were friends. She looked back at how the bird and the pterodactyl played. In the wild, the dinosaur would have most likely been an enemy to that bird, but when forced to live with the bird, it seemed they got along fine. She thought maybe that's what happened to Piccolo; he was forced to deal with Goku, and eventually just became friends with him. This, however, brought her to Vegeta. She hated thinking about him. He was the man who had raped her, and if that wasn't enough, still abused her after. He was also forced to deal with Goku, but why didn't he change? She then realized that Piccolo helped them fight on many occasions. Vegeta, however, only helped them twice, hell, actually only once. Vegeta was never given the chance to actually be changed by Goku. Bulma just sighed, she was thinking too deeply about this. Why should she care about Vegeta anyway? She just continued to watch the bird and dinosaur play.

* * *

She concentrated hard. She was trying to concentrate her…what had he called it? "Ki"? She felt it, sure enough. This sensation of power that flowed through her body made her feel light, like at any moment she could just float into the sky. It scared her a little, but he had warned her that this would happen and that she should stay calm and just concentrate.

"Focus." He said, "Keep concentrating your ki, and as soon as you feel weightless, I want you to will yourself into the air."

She nodded, and when she felt weightless, she instinctively began to lift from the ground, but it scared her and she fell to the ground on her butt. She rubbed her lower back and groaned.

"Gohan this is hard," she said.

"It is," Gohan said, "Trust me Videl, when I first learned it was hell." That was actually a lie; he had already had a great grasp of his ki so learning to fly was easy.

"Well I'll keep coming back until I get it right." Videl said after getting up, dusting herself off in the process.

"You're my first student, so please tell me if I'm moving too fast for you."

"No, I think I've got it. You're a good teacher." Videl said with a wink.

Gohan blushed and laughed nervously, "uh, thanks."

The sky was getting dark and the lights of the city were already starting to turn on. Videl looked at her watch.

"Shoot, it's getting late. I gotta get home, daddy'll be so worried."

"Speaking of your dad," Gohan said unsurely, "Would you be upset if your dad lost the tournament?"

Videl snorted, "Are you joking? I'd laugh in his face. Ever since mom died he's been strutting all his power for these women, it makes me sick. The jerk deserves to lose for once!"

_ Great, so she won't be upset if he loses, _Gohan thought, mentally smiling to himself.

"Too bad you aren't stronger than him, heck, nobody is."

"Why 'too bad'?" Gohan asked curiously.

Videl looked down, embarrassed, a thick blush on her cheeks, "Cause then he'd let me date you."

Gohan blushed equally as thick, but he was lost for words.

"Buuuut," Videl said as she stalked closer to Gohan, "It's unfair that there's no one strong enough to beat dad. So why can't I date someone weaker than him?"

Gohan swallowed hard. What was Videl doing? "Y-y-yeah, th-that's pretty unfair."

Videl leaned against Gohan and planted her lips onto his, pulling him into a kiss. Gohan's eyes widened, but he kissed her back all the same. As she pulled away she looked into his eyes, her blush still on her cheeks, she smiled at him sweetly. "He doesn't have to know that I'm dating someone, does he?"

Gohan was numb, he could barely respond so he just shook his head.

"Well I have to get going," she said. "Gohan, I'm really glad you're my boyfriend."

Gohan was drawn out of his trance, "B-boyfriend? We're dating now?"

Videl looked a tad hurt, "You don't want to date me?"

"Yes I do!" Gohan explained, "I've wanted to date you for a long time now! But I've never broken rules like this before."

Videl looked very skeptical, but she still looked hurt. "Gohan, my father's rules are very unfair. You said so yourself. Please Gohan; break this rule to be with me."

Gohan nodded, "I will Videl. I will break this rule to be with you."

"I'm happy." Videl said with a smile as she pulled out her capsule that contained her air car. She tossed it to the ground and it exploded in a puff of smoke. The vehicle appeared as the smoke cleared, and just before she entered she turned to Gohan with a wave, "Bye Gohan. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Videl." Gohan said with a wave.

Videl got into the driver's seat and took off, heading to her home in Hercule City.

Gohan watched as her air car disappeared from sight. Videl was finally his girlfriend, and he felt so happy, happier than he had been in a long time. He flew into the air and did circles through the clouds, cheering with absolute joy. He touched down back at Capsule Corp. and entered the building to head to his room to sleep. He couldn't wait for the next day to come.

* * *

Goku sat in his bed, suddenly feeling very strange. He felt like something bad was going to happen very soon. It was bugging him more than a little bit. He leaned over and gently shook Bulma awake.

"Goku," Bulma yawned, "what is it?"

"I have to go for a bit, I'll be back in a second, okay?"

"Okay," Bulma said drowsily.

Goku put two fingers to his head and teleported to Dende's lookout. He appeared in front of Piccolo who had the same troubled look as Goku.

"You sensed it?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it that thing you sensed a long time ago?"

"That is my guess," Piccolo stated, "I feel that earth is getting itself into something that it won't be able to get out of."

"Don't say that," Goku said, "I'm sure we'll pull through somehow."

Piccolo managed a slight smile, "It's that attitude that gives me hope, however slight a hope that is."

"Come on Piccolo. We've been through so much in the past, what makes you think we can't get passed this?"

"I don't know. It's my own godly senses that feel this way. Perhaps the outcome will turn out differently than what I first sensed."

"I hope so," Goku said. He hated the thought of the earth being in danger. He had just only started his life with Bulma, it seemed. He couldn't let anything ruin that, not now. Whatever it was that was going to happen, he was sure that he could overcome it to protect his family and his friends, no matter what the cost. "Well Piccolo, I'm going back home. I just wanted to confirm this with you before I slept."

"Of course. I hope you are right about us pulling through this. Oh, and next time you see Gohan, tell him that he needs to remember that I can see just about everything on earth."

Goku sent Piccolo a confused look, "What? Why, what's up?"

Piccolo laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."

Goku just nodded a bit, and teleported back home. He knew he'd have a rough time falling asleep tonight.

**A/N: **OH MY GOD, finally, right!111one

well, again I'm truly sorry for how long it took me. Been lacking the inspiration to write this for a long time now. Don't worry, I don't plan on keeping you waiting too long for the next chapter but we'll see T_T


	3. Preparations

Hey hey, well here's chapter two. We'll see how long it takes chapter 3 to come up T_T I plan to not take too long.

Chapter 2

Preparations

The Ox King sat in the living room of Chi-Chi's house. He stared blankly at the wall across from him. Chi-Chi let Vegeta live with her, and every day for the past six years they planned out how to get revenge on Goku and Bulma. Ox King hated it all; he was so disappointed in his daughter. Ever since the divorce from Goku she became increasingly angry and aggravated. Then when she found out Goku was with Bulma she had nearly lost it, keeping her cool only around them and their friends, but around the Ox King she'd scream and yell, kicking objects over sending curses at Goku and Bulma. Ox King just sighed and leaned back, listening intently to the next room to hear what Vegeta and his daughter were planning.

Chi-Chi wore her regular Chinese garb, while Vegeta sat across from her in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Gohan called me yesterday," Chi-Chi stated, "He told me the Tenkaichi Budokai has returned and he's entering."

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi oddly, "Tenkaichi Budokai? What's that?"

"A martial arts tournament, held every three years." She explained.

Vegeta's eyes widened and a devious smile appeared on his face, "Surely he will tell Kakarrot, and he'll enter too."

"Exactly! So you'll need to train."

"I've been training every day for the last six years since you found me."

"You'll need to train harder, though. You don't think a mere six months of casual training will be enough to beat Goku?"

Vegeta snarled, "You think I can't do it?"

Chi-Chi backed up a bit, but said coolly, "Just to make sure you will beat him, not that I doubt your powers."

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, "Fine."

"Good, now when at the tournament, we can't be seen together so you have to come in separate from me."

"Again, fine by me, as long as I get to settle it with Kakarrot."

Chi-Chi smiled, "You will, I promise."

"Well, I think I'll go train for a while," Vegeta said while getting up from the table.

"Oh wait, I want to give you something." Chi-Chi said while digging into a cabinet and pulled out a bag. "Here, open it."

Vegeta sighed and roughly took the bag from her and peeked inside. His eyes widened a moment. "How did you?"

"I found Goku's old one in the closet, it was a little damaged but I had it fixed for you."

Vegeta reached into the bag and pulled out the saiyan battle armor that he had worn during the Cell Games. He then pulled out the gloves and boots, then the blue under armor. He managed a slight smile; he hadn't seen saiyan battle armor in a long time. He looked to Chi-Chi, but he quickly changed his smile to a frown. He opened his mouth to say something, but just grunted slightly and left the room, ultimately leaving the house.

Chi-Chi was shocked. Was Vegeta going to thank her before deciding against it? She just laughed and began cooking lunch. Vegeta was like Goku and could eat a lot of food, so she would cook now and it would be done by the time the saiyan prince got back from training.

* * *

Vegeta put his armor on and did some stretches. It felt so good to be in his regular outfit again. He wondered who Chi-Chi gone to to get his armor fixed. The only person he could think of was Bulma, but how could she have had her repair it without being suspicious? Vegeta dismissed it; he didn't care as long as he had it.

Chi-Chi had told Vegeta that Goku used to train in the back woods, so that's where he now was. He kicked the air once, loving how it felt like nothing was weighing him down, not that his regular earth clothes were heavy, but they were very uncomfortable to train in. Having the saiyan armor made training more comfortable.

Vegeta turned super saiyan two and starting zipping around the area, punching and kicking. He roared the whole time, thinking about Kakarrot and how much stronger he always seemed to be. He thought about Freeza and how no one but Kakarrot stood a chance against him. Vegeta thought about his defeat on earth those many years ago, how Kakarrot had humiliated him. He knew that no matter how angry he got, he could never achieve super saiyan three, but it didn't matter, he'd become stronger than Kakarrot somehow, he knew.

It was getting dark now and Vegeta had trained almost the whole evening. He stopped mid punch, exhausted, sweaty. He growled feeling unsatisfied with the work he had done today. Tomorrow he'd push himself further than ever before; if only he had a gravity machine. He snarled when he thought of Kakarrot using the one Bulma had installed in the Capsule Corp. foundation. Lucky bastard.

He walked back to Chi-Chi's house and entered through the front door. He saw Ox King still sitting on the couch, looking horribly depressed. Vegeta just ignored the old man and went to the kitchen. He smelled Chi-Chi's cooking and immediately began feeling extremely hungry. Showering could wait, he needed to eat. He sat down at the table and waited semi-patiently until Chi-Chi walked into the room.

"Ready for your dinner?" she asked sweetly as she skipped to the stove.

Vegeta just made a slight noise of approval. Chi-Chi laughed and put a bunch of plates on the table in front of Vegeta. Vegeta went to dig in, but noticed Chi-Chi wasn't eating anything.

"Well?" Vegeta said, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Dad and I already ate," she said.

"Oh," the saiyan prince mumbled just before stuffing his face full of food.

* * *

Vegeta went to his room which used to be Gohan's. He sat on his bed, recently showered, and just thought about the tournament. He'd embarrass Kakarrot in front of everyone at the tournament. But after the tournament Vegeta would kill him. Vegeta smiled, yes, he'd finally do it. The saiyan prince would finally take his rightful place as the strongest saiyan in the universe.

Just then Chi-Chi walked in carrying the saiyan armor she had just finished cleaning. Vegeta just looked to her angrily, showing that he did not approve of her interrupting his thinking. She just smiled and set the armor down on the bed, but she still lingered in the room, thinking about what she wanted to say. Vegeta was getting aggravated with her presence, but just when he went to tell her, she spoke.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

Vegeta, dumbfounded, took a moment to think about what she had asked, "Why would I want to talk about anything with you?"

Chi-Chi stood for a second, trying to word what she said right, "You never talk, I just figure you must get lonely sometimes."

Vegeta snorted and mumbled, "I'm pretty used to it."

Chi-Chi smiled a bit, Vegeta was actually talking to her about something deep! "Didn't you have any friends?"

Vegeta turned a hateful glare at her then, "_Friends?_" Vegeta laughed, "Just a bunch of kiss-asses and the people I bowed to. Friends." Vegeta laughed again, but with less enthusiasm as last time, "Such a foreign word."

"Well, do you think I'm a friend?" Chi-Chi dared ask the prince.

Vegeta paused for a long moment, and then looked at Chi-Chi, "No. You are only the thing that will allow me to get revenge on Kakarrot. Nothing more."

Chi-Chi was taken aback, hurt even. After all she had done for him he still didn't think of her as a friend? She thought about it for a moment. Honestly, at first she had only wanted Vegeta to help her get her own revenge on Goku, but after a while she did find that being around the saiyan prince wasn't so bad, she even enjoyed his company, but it didn't seem as if he felt the same about her.

Chi-Chi stood up and sighed, "Well, Vegeta, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Vegeta just made a slight noise and nodded: his way of saying goodnight.

* * *

Ox King waited until Chi-Chi came back towards the living room, which took a while. Wasn't she done talking to Vegeta? He noticed his daughter eyeing the saiyan prince more often than not. The Ox King was horribly afraid that she was falling for Vegeta. Why couldn't she have just been more understanding with Goku? Maybe then things would be better. He thought about Goku, the unsuspecting victim of Chi-Chi's future revenge plan. Right now Goku was probably at home, happy with Bulma, living a normal life with his wife and kids.

Chi-Chi walked into the living room then and Ox King came out of his thinking. He called after her and she turned to regard him.

"I'm going home now, honey. Goodnight." Ox King said.

"Okay. Goodnight daddy." She hugged her father, but to the Ox King it felt empty and cold. He didn't feel like this was his daughter which pained him greatly.

He left the house and got in his car, quickly starting it and drove away. He was on his way back to his castle on Fry Pan Mountain. He sighed heavily. His little girl was just so bad and screwed up; he didn't know how to deal with it. Maybe he should've tried harder to raise Chi-Chi right. He just continued driving, still contemplating about his daughter, still feeling like a horrible father.

* * *

Somewhere in the southern continents, the warlock sat in his chair in the large spaceship he had hidden underground. He had been doing a lot of research on earth and had found out a great way to awaken his father's creation. In the texts that his father had written, it said that he needed a great amount of energy to fill into the shell of the Majin, the warlock's father's creation. He had found out that there was a tournament to be held on an island not too far from where his spaceship lay hidden. He snickered to himself when he had found this out. Such energy could be gathered quickly at such a tournament. A martial arts tournament. So he had found a couple of guys who had entered the tournament before that he could use as minions. He'd give them the energy extractor and they'd enter the tournament. And they'd tap as much energy that they would need until it filled up. Then after the tournament they'd bring it back to him, and he'd be much closer to reviving the Majin.

From behind the warlock, a demon with an "M" on his forehead approached.

"Master Bobbidi," he greeted with a bow. "I have retrieved the two men you requested be turned into our servants."

Bobbidi turned and smiled at the demon, "Perfect. Dabra, bring them to me."

"Of course."

Dabra left the room and returned shortly with the subjects.

Bobbidi cackled wickedly and his eyes widened as he cast his spell. The two men fell to their knees, screaming in agony, succumbing to the warlock's spell. Bobbidi left the room then. His work was complete. Dabra stayed behind to train the two minions, they needed to be powerful, more powerful than anyone else at the tournament so that it would be easier for them to get the energy they needed.

Bobbidi felt tingles throughout his body when he realized that he was getting ever so closer to the awakening of his father's creation, and the rebirth of his father's dream. He knew there would be trouble though. He had found that following him was the being that had killed his father many, many years ago. He wouldn't interfere, Bobbidi knew. His plan was just so far along now that not even his father's assailant could stop it.

* * *

The shorter of the two beings cursed his luck. He had lost sign of the warlock. The violet skinned being, shook his head with disappointment in himself. His spiky white Mohawk whipping in the wind. It was his sworn duty to kill him before awakening the Majin. He'd just have to wait. He turned his head to face his partner, a taller being, pink skin and long, slicked back white hair. He looked older than the shorter being and looked stronger too, but that was only looks. The shorter being was more powerful by far.

"Kibito," the short being said, "We must be alert at all times. We must stop Bobbidi before he awakens the Majin."

Kibito nodded, "Yes. Not only will this world be in danger, but the entire universe as well."

The shorter being nodded, he had witnessed what the Majin had done in the past, had seen it kill his comrades. This time, however, he was going to end this before it even has the chance to begin. He nodded to Kibito and they both shot into the air, flying full speed to where they last lost track of the warlock. Hopefully they'd find clues as to what the warlock planned to do to resurrect the Majin.


	4. Even More Preparations

Enter Disclaimer Here, because I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball!

So hey all! Sorry for being gone so long. Something happened where I couldn't update my stories at all and I got really frustrated and just didn't come on her for the longest time. So I want to dedicate this chapter to Mr Blue22 for reviewing this story and reminding me about the site! I ended up going to my "Manage Stories" page and finding out that whatever was wrong last time had been fixed! So, Mr Blue22, and everyone else, thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 3

Even More Preparation

Gohan and Videl trained out in the Capsule Corp. yard yet again. Videl was flying more freely now, but her speed was still far less than Gohan's, though she doubted she could ever catch up to the far more experienced fighter. They had been dating for a month now and were becoming far closer than before.

Videl and Gohan sat cross-legged next to each other, they were focusing their energy, as Gohan had said, but the daughter of Hercule did not want to focus her "Ki" or whatever. The son of Goku had his eyes closed, extremely focused on his energy, Videl thought this was just too perfect. She slowly crawled toward Gohan, her face nearing her boyfriend's at almost the same speed. She nearly giggled; Gohan was too focused on his energy that he didn't sense her coming toward him. She pounced then, like a hunting cat on prey, her lips pressed against Gohan's tightly. Gohan's eyes shot open and he tumbled to the ground, Videl on top of him, kissing him passionately. For a moment he was fixed on the kissing, giving as much passion to Videl that he was getting from her, but he pulled away and shook his head.

"No," he said seriously, though his cheeks were red from a blush, "We're training now. If we don't stop goofing off I won't be able to teach you to properly manage your Ki."

"But Gohan, I've already got it down," Videl said as she took to the air, zipping around like a pro. Almost. She nearly tumbled over herself in midflight, but stopped and regained control of her flight. She looked to Gohan, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, but she maintained a triumphant stance.

Gohan raised an eyebrow slyly at Videl, "Oh really? If you're such a professional at flight, take a lap around the earth."

Videl's eyes widened and her shoulders slumped, "A-a lap around the earth. That will take forever! I might not even make it all the way."

"Exactly, not unless you continue training and work on focusing your Ki."

Videl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well then you do it if you're so mighty."

Before she could even start sending the raspberry at Gohan, he had taken to the sky and shot off into the horizon with brilliant, gleaming energy trailing behind him. Now her tongue hung dumbly out of her mouth, her eyes wide, surprised at the amazing speed that Gohan had just shown; he was that fast?

A minute passed when she heard a noise behind her, she slipped her tongue back in her mouth and turned to see what approached. Her jaw hit the ground. There, floating a foot away was Gohan. He hadn't broken a sweat, he didn't even look tired.

"How did you do that?" Videl managed to ask.

"Full speed, straight ahead all the way across the earth." Gohan then laughed nervously, putting an arm behind his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I had to dodge a few planes though."

Videl, who was amazed a second ago, became very angry. "I don't care Gohan! The only reason I even agreed to train with you was so I could get closer to you!"

Gohan was speechless, unsure of what to say, but training was serious to him, "I take training very seriously, if I knew you were just using it as an excuse to get closer to me then I never would have agreed to train you!"

Videl was taken aback, "You mean you care more about training than you do about me?"

Like his father, Gohan was not good at arguing, and he knew that he had erred. "Videl, I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Gohan," Videl said as she whipped about, pulling a capsule from her capsule case, "Bye Gohan, don't expect me to come back. See you at the tournament."

Gohan heard her voice crack and knew that she was crying. He hated himself at this moment. "Videl, please wait!"

She didn't hear him, or chose not to hear him as she slammed shut the door to her sky-car. The engine roared and the machine took off, and within moments it was out of sight.

Gohan stood still, staring regretfully in the direction of Videl's sky-car. The he roared, and the ground beneath his feet rumbled as his hair stood up on end, turning a brilliant gold and his iris now green. He shook his head, trying to calm himself. He got out of super saiyan state and just stood in the Capsule Corp. yard, defeated. He managed to let out a pathetic laugh; _I beat Cell, but was defeated by a human girl_. He glumly walked back to the building and headed straight for his room.

* * *

He snuck closer to his destination, his younger companion right behind him. The archway to the kitchen was unguarded to his estimation, though he couldn't be sure. He brushed his parted, violet hair from his blue eyes, letting a sly smirk come to his face. He turned to his little brother, his younger companion, who had equally brilliant blue eyes, yet his hair was black, though in the right lighting, a bit of dark violet could be seen. He nodded to his little brother, and the little one scurried to the entrance to the kitchen poking his head around the corner. He saw the objective on the counter, a large jar filled with the most wondrous snacks on the planet. He turned his attention back to his older brother, and gave a thumbs up.

Trunks and Goku Junior rushed into the kitchen, Junior hopping just beneath the counter, and Trunks leaping atop his shoulders. He went to grab at the jar, but a large, firm hand took hold of his arm. He turned and looked into the face of his father, Son Goku.

"Didn't mom tell you not to touch those cookies 'til after dinner?" Goku asked, wagging his finger at the boy mockingly.

"Junior, retreat!" Trunks yelled down to his little brother as he leaped from his shoulders. He hit the ground running, Goku Junior right behind him. They neared the entrance to the kitchen, but Bulma jumped in their way. Trunks yelped and dived into a skid between his mother's legs, Goku Junior following suit. Bulma whipped around and grabbed for them both, but they were able to squirm away.

"Goku!" Bulma called for her husband, but he was already in the hallway, using his super speed to appear in front of her to chase after the little ones.

Both of them screamed when they saw their father coming after them and they zipped ahead. Goku laughed, turning super saiyan to become even faster. He rushed after them, and Goku Junior turned, his blue eyes widening as he did. He poked Trunks in the back.

"Trunks! Dad is in super form now!" He warned.

"Uh oh. Looks like we gotta go super too!"

The boys erupted in yellow flames, their hair standing up on end, turning bright gold, their eyes becoming a green color. In an instant the two were out of sight.

Goku skidded to a stop, his jaw open, eyes wide. When did they learn this? He thought. He reverted to normal form and teleported.

* * *

Bulma laughed as she watched Goku rush after the kids, he was such a good father. Chi-Chi was stupid for letting such a wonderful man go. She heard a noise behind her that quickly faded, and she turned around, scanning the kitchen. She looked to the counter. The cookie jar was gone. She rolled her eyes irritably and made her way to Trunks and Goku Junior's room.

She opened the door, and sure enough there was Goku and his sons munching on some cookies. All stopped and turned their heads slowly to regard the obviously irritated Bulma. Goku reached into the jar and pulled forth a cookie, holding it out toward Bulma.

"Cookie?" he asked with a nervous smile.

Bulma couldn't help but smile, and then she laughed. Soon the other three joined in and laughed along with her. Still laughing she walked over to them, and then quickly grabbed the cookie jar from them, and the cookie out of Goku's hand. She had stopped laughing and dropped the cookie back in the jar. She looked at all of them sternly.

"You're all going to bed without dinner tonight." She said.

"Aaaaaw," The boys, and even Goku let out simultaneously.

Bulma stormed out of the room to put the cookies back on the counter.

* * *

Gohan punched the air over and over again, steadying his punches, then he leapt backward, catching himself on his hands, bending his arms then launched himself forward, twisting his body around. He brought his leg around in a sweeping, aerial roundhouse kick. He spun with his momentum and kicked out with his other leg, landing on the other foot with perfect balance, his defenses still mounted. He brought his foot back behind him, bringing his arms down to one side, cupped over the other. The kamehameha stance. He muttered the words and threw his arms forward, one atop the other, palms outward. A large blue beam of energy shot forward, but Gohan threw his arms up, mid release and the beam bended upward, heading into the sky diagonally. Gohan used his speed to fly past the kamehameha and stopped about a yard and a half in front of it. He threw his hands forward, waiting for the impact.

The beam slammed into his palms. Gohan was surprised that his own kamehameha packed so much power, and heat. He kept hold of the beam until the beam ended, becoming a moving ball of blue energy that threatened to tear the skin from his hands. His muscled tightened and he finally took control of the energy ball, immediately tossing it into the sky, straight up where it would exit the atmosphere and slowly dissipate into nothing. Gohan looked down at his hands; they were reddened from the heat of the kamehameha, but only stung him a little bit. He was proud, he had kept up his training, but he knew he still had room for improvement.

He went for another round of punches and kicks, when he noticed a skycar parked in the Capsule Corp. yard, Videl standing next to it watching him train. He grimaced a bit and blew a sigh before descending to the ground to walk toward her.

"Hey," he said unsurely as he walked toward Videl.

"Hi," she said softly. She didn't seem to be mad anymore, but Gohan couldn't be sure, girls were a mystery to him.

"Listen, Videl… I'm sorry about the other day." He smiled at her solemnly, "I'm really happy to know that you chose to train with me to get closer to me, honestly, to get close to you is all I really wanted since we first met."

Videl's eyes seem to brighten up at that, "Well, I do want to train with you too, but I figured it was also a chance to get close to you."

"Well," Gohan smiled slyly, "Here's your chance." He opened his arms wide and Videl immediately slammed against him in a tight hug. He hugged her back softly, squeezing ever so gently.

After a bit of embracing the two talked about training again and soon Gohan was teaching Videl how to fully manage her ki to fly perfectly.

**A/N: **I had fun writing the Goku Jr. and Trunks scene! I've actually had this chapter on hold for the longest time because of my earlier mentioned FF problem, which is obviously fixed now. Please, read and review and let me know what you think. I had a ton of ideas for this story before that have been lost now, so give me your input and I'll see if I can work it in!


End file.
